


Dead Heat

by elynross



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/pseuds/elynross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with mixing business and pleasure.<br/>(This is a missing scene from <i>Club Dead.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hua

 

 

Eric watched in heated amusement as Sookie threw herself out of the bed at the slightest graze of his teeth. He didn't know what it was about her that attracted him so, and he wasn't sure he liked it. She was lovely, certainly, but he could have almost any woman he wanted, many much more beautiful and more polished than Sookie Stackhouse. And yet Sookie was the one who occupied his thoughts, and that made him uncomfortable. Bill was a fool not to bind her to him, in any way he could; he'd never find another woman like Sookie. It was obvious to Eric, and he didn't see why Bill couldn't see it. As it was, he was grateful, because he was going to make Sookie his, somehow, and it would be simpler with Bill out of the picture.

And yet here he was, helping Sookie rescue Bill. It made no sense.

But for now, he was just the vampire in her bed, physically sated, at least, in the aftermath of giving her his blood, savoring the faint taste of her emotions, a complex tangle of confusion, fear, lust, and anger. She was extraordinary.

Bernard clearly thought so, too. Eric could see the interest in his eyes and the curve of his mouth as he stood in the doorway talking to Sookie. It was a cooler interest, though, than he'd shown for Eric himself -- or 'Leif,' as the other man knew him. Eric had seen him at the club, before Sookie's unfortunate mishap, and it had been clear that Bernard was depraved, even for a vampire, and that he was definitely interested in Eric.

This turned out to be to their good fortune, his and Sookie's, because Sookie would need a car in the morning, in order to get Bill away from the estate and those who'd kidnapped and tortured him, and Eric needed Bernard, both to get him to the pick-up point, and to get back into the estate with the car, once they'd picked it up.

Eric wasn't particularly attracted to men by inclination, but he had no qualms about using the other vampire's attraction for his own benefit -- after all, sometimes pleasure was simply pleasure. His release during Sookie's feeding had been gratifying, but passive, and he could feel his hunger stirring as he watched Bernard, a hunger for more than just sex. One of the reasons vampires deplored relations with their own kind, viewing it as unnatural, was that the most intense pleasures of the act came through feeding at the point of climax, and such a thing was seen as aberrant. More aberrant still was a vampire who preferred to be the blood donor, and Eric had no doubt that Bernard fell in that camp.

Even vampires had their limits, but... while Eric would never advertise it, he sometimes found the act a most... stimulating and satisfying one. The sexual release, combined with the sense of power over another vampire, feeling their orgasm both through the reactions of their body, and through their blood... Nothing quite compared. And the circumstances were perfect, because he would never pursue such a thing with a vampire under his own jurisdiction.

He saw Bernard's eyes on him, over Sookie's shoulder, and he knew what Bernard was seeing: Eric's tall, muscular body, clothed only in sex-stained, royal blue boxers, legs spread, blond hair mussed. Eric held Bernard's eyes as he raised his still-bloody wrist to his mouth and licked it clean. Bernard's eyes widened, as did his smile.

"Leif, would you like to share my coffin today?"

Eric smiled lazily. Not everyone resisted like Sookie.

* * *

Eric wished Sookie farewell, once again confused at the mingled desire, admiration, and frustration he felt around her. He knew that she had more information than she was sharing about Bill's secret activities, and so much could have been avoided if she'd simply been willing to tell him. And yet his admiration was genuine. He had all but threatened her with torture, and yet she'd stood up to him in order to rescue Bill, in spite of her own anger and misgivings about her errant boyfriend.

What he didn't understand was why he was so willing to go along with it. He was beginning to fear that his regard for Sookie was a weakness, one that could get him in trouble, and one that made her someone who could be used against him. For now, though, he was committed.

His anger, both at himself and Sookie, fed into his hunger, which had been patient long enough. As soon as he followed Bernard into the hall, he seized the other vampire by his shoulders, pushed him up against the wall, and took his mouth, the kiss deep and cruel, invasive. Bernard shuddered, then plastered himself against Eric, moaning deep in his throat, hands clutching at broad shoulders. Eric softened the harshness of the kiss when Bernard melted against him, sliding his palms firmly down Bernard's chest, cupping his ass to pull him tightly against Eric's hips.

Bernard whimpered, and his kiss became frantic, biting, and Eric let him feel his fangs as they emerged, teasing them over his tongue and mouth. When he pulled back, Bernard's face was flushed, his eyes dazed, half-closed, his mouth ripe and wet.

"Shall we go get the car?"

Bernard shivered and shook his head a little, then nodded. "O- Okay. I've already told Russell where we're going."

Eric followed him down the stairs and through to the garages. They didn't meet many people in the hallways. It was close enough to dawn that many of the humans would be asleep, after the vampires had fed, and the vampires themselves would be winding down in preparation for sleep, or what passed for it. He heard voices from rooms as they passed, sounds of pleasure being sought and given, but no one stopped them or asked their business.

Bernard's car was indeed as small and antiquated as he'd said, but as long as it ran, it didn't matter. It wasn't the sort of car Eric would normally have allowed himself to be seen in, but sometimes needs must. He stopped Bernard before he went around the other side of the car and moved in, backing him up against the car, taking his mouth again. He slid his hands under the red sweater, stroking up over cool, firm flesh, pinching and digging his nails in to hear Bernard gasp. Pressing his hips in tightly against Bernard's, he pulled his mouth back and whispered into his ear, "Think you can drive?"

Bernard's answer wasn't entirely coherent, but Eric judged him capable, and watched him stumble around the car and into his seat before smoothly sliding into his own.

"Where are we going?" Bernard asked, turning to him after several deep breaths, his eyes still glazed.

Eric pulled out his cell phone and started looking up the number. "We'll want to get on 51 and head north, towards Madison. I'll tell you more when we get there."

He waited until they were outside the compound to call, and quickly got confirmation that a vehicle would be waiting, and that Tatsuo would call his friend and let him know they were coming. Then he turned his attention back to Bernard.

Sitting sideways in his seat, he raised one hand to scratch his fingers along Bernard's throat. Bernard licked his lips, darting a glance sideways, and Eric could see that his fangs were emerging, flashing white in the dark.

He shifted, resting his head on one hand, arm propped against the back of the seat, sliding his other over to stroke Bernard's thigh, running his nails along the seams in his jeans. "So, what is it you do for Russell, anyway?"

Bernard's first attempt was a little strangled, but he cleared his throat and tried again. "I, uh, I'm an assistant. I keep track of his schedule, run errands when he needs something, fend off people he doesn't want to see, things like that."

"And do you enjoy it?" Eric slid his hand further to cup Bernard's cock through his jeans, squeezing it gently, then harder. Bernard's foot slipped off the gas for a minute and the car swerved, then he caught himself and steadied the vehicle.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eric murmured.

Bernard squirmed in his seat, pressing up into Eric's hand, and shook his head. "No," he said, grating his teeth, and his fangs drew blood from his own lip.

Eric moved his hand, ignoring Bernard's moan of disappointment, and ran his finger along and inside Bernard's mouth, then drew it back to his own mouth and sucked it in. Bernard's gaze followed his finger as if hypnotized. "Watch the road, Bernard. We wouldn't want to crash."

In response, Bernard closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and clenched his fists on the steering wheel, then opened them again, shivering slightly. Fortunately the car stayed moving straight ahead. "No," he said huskily. "We wouldn't want to crash. Yet." He threw a grin in Eric's direction, and Eric laughed.

Tatsuo lived in a much less refined part of town, about forty minutes away from Russell's compound, and his friend was leaving the car nearby. Forty minutes there, forty back, and a quick stop to pick up some blood to put in the trunk for Bill, who would probably be starving. He spared a moment to consider the madness of the whole plan, so much resting on Sookie's ability to find Bill, get around whoever was guarding him, and steal him away, all on her own. But Russell's people wanted her gone as early as possible, and the safest time for her to move was while the vampires were incapacitated, Eric among them. It was insane, and yet he felt an unaccustomed moment of guilt that he wouldn't be able to help her, shut away, as he would be, in Bernard's coffin.

"Something wrong?" Bernard asked. He took one hand off the steering wheel and pulled Eric's hand to his mouth, taking in the first two fingers and stroking them with his tongue.

"Mmmm, nothing at all," Eric said. He couldn't admit to anything to do with Bill, and to confess any unease about Sookie's safety while she stayed at the home of the King of Louisiana, particularly to one of his functionaries, would be offensive in the extreme. "I'm just ready for this trip to be over," he said, promise in his voice, curling his fingers in Bernard's mouth.

Bernard shuddered, breathing heavily. "That seems a long time to wait."

Eric grinned, sliding his wet fingers out and trailing them down Bernard's neck to his pulse point. "Who says I'm waiting until we get back to Russell's?"

* * *

The car was waiting for them about ten minutes out of town, parked next to a ramshackle shed. Bernard had almost missed the turn off, because someone had run into the sign and left it leaning at a forty-five degree angle. The drive down to the shed was rough, and Eric took advantage of it to squeeze Bernard's cock again, letting him feel the jolting of the car through Eric's hand. By the time they parked, Bernard was panting, and turned to him, but Eric was already sliding out of the car.

It was a Lincoln, large, not new, unremarkable, which was good. The best thing, and the only requirement he'd had, was the capacious trunk. Sookie would be rescuing Bill in daylight, and while she might be able to get him to move a little in extreme danger, he couldn't stay in the light for long.

Bernard came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Eric turned and pulled him in, giving him a kiss of promise, before turning back to the car. The keys were tucked above the visor and fell into his hand when he pulled it down. The interior was fairly clean -- but the trunk was not, filled with trash and odds and ends that looked like junk. He'd have to clear that out when he stopped to buy blood.

"Leif, it's getting late, we probably ought--"

Having checked the car out and made up his mind, Eric moved on to other things. Before Bernard finished speaking, he was bent over the trunk, gasping. Eric slid his hands up Bernard's back, under his sweater, and raked his nails back down. Then he pulled Bernard's head up by his curly brown hair, sliding his palm along the edge of his jeans, across Bernard's naked belly. "Is this what you want?" Eric rasped in his ear.

Bernard nodded, jerkily, his tongue running over his fangs. Eric bent his head and drew his own fangs along Bernard's throat, pressing them slightly against the pulse point he'd touched before, and Bernard stiffened. Eric pressed harder, not yet breaking the skin, and then licked. "Not yet."

It was the work of mere moments to strip off Bernard's clothes, leaving his jeans around one ankle. Eric left his own clothes on, shirt hanging open, pants opened just enough to get his cock out, and then he had Bernard bent over the trunk again, pressing into him smoothly, yet savagely. Bernard scrabbled one foot along the bumper, spreading himself more widely, small, broken whimpers issuing from his mouth. Eric kept one hand on Bernard's hip, the other arm tightly wrapped around Bernard's chest, bracing him for Eric's thrusts. He tangled his hand in Bernard's hair, pulling his head to the side, holding his neck ready for Eric to bite the moment he felt himself starting to come.

Eric's normally controlled emotions roiled as he thrust, anger and lust pouring through him to burn away the confusion and stress of the last few days, however temporarily. He grunted as he thrust, feeling his pleasure build, need heightened by rich, hot blood running just under his mouth, waiting to spill over his tongue, and by the mewling sounds that were coming from Bernard's mouth as he held his cock tightly, letting Eric's thrusts provide a jerking pull, obviously painful, but equally what Bernard wanted.

Sookie would never let him take her like this, never let him use his full strength to claim her, to make her his. She'd never-- Eric gasped as his climax hit, sinking his fangs deeply into Bernard's vein, sucking hard as he came, feeling Bernard's own orgasm overcome him as Eric's teeth pierced his throat. And then he was thinking of nothing as his mind exploded in white-hot sheets of flame.

He came to himself draped over Bernard's back. Bernard was panting, each gasp accompanied by a small whimper. Eric shook his head, clearing it, and was pleased to find that it really was clearer. He felt Bernard's blood coursing through him, adding its own power to his. The feeling would fade, but for now, he felt strong and invincible.

He stood up, sliding out of Bernard's body with a slight groan, then stretched, feeling more relaxed. Leaning over, he nipped Bernard's shoulder sharply, laughing when Bernard quivered and moaned. He fastened his clothes, then stood behind Bernard, hands cupping his ass and squeezing, pulling him wide to let his thumbs slide between, stroking. "We should get going back to the compound," he said, never letting up the slide of his thumbs. "If we hurry, maybe we'll have some time before dawn. I'll just need to make one quick stop."

It would be cutting it close, and he still had to clear out the trunk and pick up some bottles of blood. And then he'd have to get away from Russell and his minions tonight, ideally before they discovered that Bill was gone. It wouldn't do for a sheriff of the Queen of Louisiana to get caught trespassing, under a false identity, at the home of the King of Mississippi.

But what was life without a little risk, after all?

 

 

 


End file.
